Sonic Boom Episodes
The following is a list of episode summaries for the Sonic Boom television series, an French-American CGI animated series, produced by Sega of America, Inc. and OuiDo! Productions in collaboration with Lagardère Thématiques and Jeunesse TV, respectively for channels Canal J and Gulli. The series follows the adventures of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks, who atry to foil Dr. Eggman's zany plans to take over the world. The series premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on November 8, 2014 and on Canal J and Gulli on November 19. The series is set to air for a total of 52 episodes, with each being 11 minutes long. On October 10, 2015, Lagardère Entertainment Rights announced that a second season of Sonic Boom is currently in production, which is scheduled to air on Cartoon Network in Fall 2016.12 'Season 1' 1 - 1. The Sidekick 1 - 2. Can an Evil Genius Crush on Your Couch for a Few Days? 1 - 3. Translate This 1 - 4. Buster 1 - 5. My Fair Sticksy 1 - 6. Fortress of Squalitude 1 - 7. Double Doomsday 1 - 8. Eggheads 1 - 9. Guilt Tripping 1 - 10. Duke, Where's My Eggman? 1 - 11. Cow Bot 1 - 12. Circus of Plunders 1 - 13. Unlucky Knuckles 1 - 14. The Meteor 1 - 15. Aim Low 1 - 16. How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying 1 - 17. Don't Judge Me 1 - 18. Doctor Eggman's Tomato Sauce 1 - 19. Sole Power 1 - 20. Hedgehog Day 1 - 21. Sleeping Giant 1 - 22. The Curse of Buddy Buddy Temple 1 - 23. Let's Play Musical Friends 1 - 24. Late Fees 1 - 25. Into the Wilderness 1 - 26. Eggman Unplugged 1 - 27. Chez Amy 1 - 28. Blue With Envy 1 - 29. Curse of the Cross Eyed Moose 1 - 30. Chili Dog Day Afternoon 1 - 31. Closed Door Policy 1 - 32. Mayor Knuckles 1 - 33. Eggman the Auteur 1 - 34. Just a Guy 1 - 35. Two Good to be True 1 - 36. Beyond the Valley of the Cubots 1 - 37. Next Top Villain 1 - 38. New Year's Retribution 1 - 39. Battle of the Boy Bands 1 - 40. Tails' Crush 1 - 41. Bro-Down Showdown 1 - 42. Late Night Wars 1 - 43. Fire in a Crowded Workshop 1 - 44. It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedgehog 1 - 45. Robot Battle Royale 1 - 46. No Robots Allowed 1 - 47. Fuzzy Puppy Buddies 1 - 48. Designated Heroes 1 - 49. Role Models 1 - 50. Cabin Fever 1 - 51. Counter Productive 1 - 52. It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog 'Season 2' 2 - 53. Tommy Thunder: Method Actor 2 - 54. Spacemageddonocalypse 2 - 55. Nutwork 2 - 56. Alone Again, Unnaturally 2 - 57. The Biggest Fan 2 - 58. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er 2 - 59. I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here 2 - 60. In the Midnight Hour 2 - 61. Multi-Tails 2 - 62. Strike! 2 - 63. The Evil Dr. Orbot 2 - 64. Knuck Knuck! Who's There? 2 - 65. Mech Suits Me 2 - 66. FiendBot 2 - 67. Og Man Out 2 - 68. Knine-to-Five Knuckles 2 - 69. Blackout Category:Episodes Category:Episode List Category:Episode list